The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 169: The Extream House Party
Let the Episode Begin! Part 1:Lets Have a Party Power Puff Girls Narrator:The City of TownsVille, Were today we see- Narrator:Hold the phone here..? Power Puff Girls Narrator: ....? Narrator:Are you doing my job..? PPG Narrator: Yes? Narrator:Well Go Away.. PPG Narrator:Okay... (Inside the Bunker) Bob: *playing Video Games* ...... MP76:Hey Bob. Mochlum:Yeah he Bob. Bob:Hey guys. Mochlum:What are you playing? Bob:Call of Duty Black Ops on 360. Mochlum: *throws 360 at wall* Bob:Da Heck-? MP76: *beats 360 with a baseball bat* Kh2: *walks over* There goes my savings money *walks away* Bob:Oh well... *starts playing Wii* ACF:Its that Mario Party 10? Bob:Yup. ACF:Wow, That wasn't even released!! Bob:Yup. Blossom:All this talk about party's..makes me wanna have a party. Tara:Yeah! Kh2:Were gonna need Chips And Dip, Lots and Lots of Dip.. Bob:And Chocolate Sauce.... Phineas:Lets start handing out invitations. Bob:That'll take all day. Phineas:Not with our invitation shooter, we can shoot every invitation in this machine in the blink of an eye. *invitations are sent* Part 2:The Party *Everyone is getting ready for the party* ACF:Okie that's all the snacks. Tornadospeed: Needs more cake. Lots more cake. Kh2cool: When did you get here? :/ Tornadospeed: I obviously didn't use the door, if that's what you're thinking. *doorbell rings* Kh2:I got it.. *opens door* Rayman:Is this were the party is? Fox:Yeah we'd like to come. Peppy:Is there cake. Tornadospeed:Plenty. *Rayman, Fox and Peppy Join the party* Kh2:Okay lets turn on the music >:D ACF: Wait....What's are music chocies? AND WHO'S THE DJ? Vinyl Scratch: Me, of course. ACF: Yesh. *gets knock on the door* Bob:I'll get it... *Bob answers the door* Ty:Is this were the party is? Bob:Aaaah..yeah.. Ty:Come on Mates! Its in hear! *a bunch of people come into the house* ACF:Bob you can't let all these people in the house, Its only one Bunker. *Bob closes the door* Bob:Well Okay, No one else comes. Phineas:This party is getting sorta lame. Bob:That's because In most parties they play spin the bottle. *Bob brings out a bottle and spins it* ACF:I'd rather not get into this *walks away* *Bob's bottle lands on a pillow* Kh2:This party is getting great. *music gets higher* Kh2:I'll get the door. *door bell rings* Kh2:Huh? What do you want? Justin Beiber:Can we come to your party? Kh2:And why should we let you? Justin Beiber:Okay ummm...I'm so-so-so Kh2: ..... Justin Beiber:So-so-so-r-r-r-ry.. About the war and stuff but you gotta admit this party is cool. Kh2: *Sigh* Fine..but Only for tonight. Part 3:This party is getting good... Justin Beiber:Cool, They have candy canes here *grabs Mr.Candy cane and opens mouth* Comp:*Gasp* Mr.Candy Cane!!!! *Comp kicks Justin Beiber in the stomach* Justin Beiber:Oww.....did you want to eat it..? LiaFH: No one eats Mr. Candy Cane. ACF: What he said, and why did we let Justin in here in the first place?! Kh2:He's paying us.. *hands ACF a fat stack of cash* ACF: .....Okie........I'll try ''to deal with it....*puts cash in pocket* *Gets knock on door* Kh2:Hello? Pizza Man:Did anyone order a pizza? Kh2:I did :) Pizza Man:Here you go. Kh2:Come to the party, like the Pizza man did on that one commerical. Pizza Man:I am that Pizza Man. Kh2: *grabs pizza man* Pizza Man:Can I put my coat in the closet? Kh2:Sure. *Opens closet* Bob: *making out with a pillow in the closet* Hey man that's not cool. Kh2 and Pizza Man: ................................................................................................I'll just deal with it. Meanwhile... Tornadospeed: But I thought the Jovian planetary core was 10.36ME! Twilight Sparkle: Nope, it's 10.23ME. Tornadospeed: Curses. Tara Strong: Come on guys, quit the jibber jabber. This is a party! Tornadospeed: She's got a point there. So, shall we? Twilight Sparkle: ...do what? Tornadospeed: Why, get cake, of course! We have ALL THE FLAVORS! Twilight Sparkle: ONWARD TO CAKE! Wheatley: Hey have you guys tried the cake yet? Tornadospeed: We're getting cake right now! Wheatley: Ah, yes. The pizza man is here now! Tornadospeed: VICTORY SCREECH!! ACF: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (runs to the pizza) Woot! It's cheese and black olives! *eats 50000 pieces of it* Tornadospeed: Did you say black olives? WHEEEEEREEEE!!!!???????!?!?!?!?!?!!??! ACF: Here *throws pizza box at TS* *doorbell rings* Kh2:I ordered Taco Bell and KFC... *opens door* Kh2:Huh? *more people rush into the house* Kh2:What's a few more people..? *Everyone starts partying again* Everyone: Pinkie Pie: *fires party canon* Everyone: Bob:Aaaah..candy...*Stuffs mouth with candy* ACF:Should you eat all the candy? Do you remember what happen last time? Bob:I won't eat to much *eats a whole jar of jelly beans* I promise.. Tornadospeed: Ya know, I'll probably go sugar overload and go insane and try to destroy you all, but that's a problem for the future me! (eats another slice of cake) Spike: Deja vu. Bob:*Goes on a sugar rush* Getting hyper! Getting gittery! *runs all over the place* Mr.Candy Cane:Justin Beiber's crazy...*walks away* Bob: *eats a giant jar of sugar* So hyper...so hyper..gittery..gittery..gittery... ACF:Bob you should stop eating all the candy, you'll get so hyper..and fat.. Bob:You know you want to.. ACF:Fine, but Only one peice.. *eats candy* *Bob & ACF get super hyper* Bob:A candy cane *picks up Mr.Candy Cane* ACF: I want it! *grabs Mr.Candy Cane.* Mr.Candy Cane:Help!!!! *ACF and Bob rip Mr.Candy Cane in half* Mr.Candy Cane:Owww! ACF: *Eats her half of Mr.Candy Cane* Bob: *eats his half oh Mr.Candy Cane* Mmmm...Minty... *ACF becomes up-hyper again* ACF:What happned... Comp: *in slow motion* Mr.Candy Caaaannnnne! ACF: Time to party *party's again* Comp: Wait a second... A molecule of Mr. Candy Cane is remaining, and if I'm correct, he's a Candy People. Candy People can grow back IF a part remains, so he isn't dead, just slowly regenerating. Justin Beiber:This revive-machine actually works.... *revive machine gets destroyed* Kh2:Justin!! You ruined the revive machine! Justin Beiber:Revive My A- Kh2: *covers JB's mouh* Hold that thought! Were out of dip! *Pours dip into a bowl* Mochlum: HEY GUYS! LET'S EXPAND OUR PARTY... TO THE MOON!!! Bob: How would we get there? Mochlum: Did you know that my room is the moon, and I built it then made a portal to it so I have a bunch of room? Now me, Toon Link, Pinkie, Yoshi, Perry, and Doof can all have a bunch of room! In fact, we made a brain modifier across the world that made everyone alive believe the Moon existed forever! Those idioits! Everyone: ........ Bob: We should stay down here. Mochlum: ....(murders Bob) ACF:This party is getting a little crouded.. *opens door* Dan Povenmire:But the party just started? Jeff Marsh:And we wanna boogie. Shigero Miyamoto:I heard that this was a great party. Mariophineas76:You can speak full english now??? Shigero Miyamoto:Yup. Mariophineas76:3 of some of the greatest people ever at our party!!! Bob:Lets party!!! *everyone dances* Mochlum: This sucks for me Bob: WHy? Mochlum: MY PHYSICS ARE BROKEN! CAN'T YOU SEE WITH YOUR DOTTED EYES THAT I AM ON THE CEILING? Bob: But you're not. Mochlum: THEN HOW COME IT LOOKS LIKE THAT?! (faints) Miyamoto: WHo is that kid lying on the ceiling? Bob: Oh, he is anti-physicised. Meanwhile *CCs and Cream locks self in his room* Narrator: ...Why aren't you at the party, CCs? CCs and Cream: Because I'm a loner and I hate parties. Whoever barges in my room literally gets killed and will not be revived in this show. *fourth wall breaks* That includes ''you narrator and the fourth wall and I don't care if you break a lot in this episode. Not in the mood for partying as I hate parties. /emorant Narrator: Oh-oh, oh... *fourth wall is entirely scared* *party gets really loud downstairs* CCs and Cream: *puts on sound-resistant earmuffs and yells out with his loudest voice* SHUT THE FU- Part 4: rawrbecca black iz at teh parteh *knocks down front door* RB: HEY EVERYONE! IT IS FRIDAY AND THIS IS MY MOMENT!!! *spotlight shines on her* Everyone else: .......... ACF: .........*puts on dubstep glasses* :D Everyone else: OH GOD NU. Bob: *pulls off sunglasses* ACF: THANKS ALOT BOB. NOW WE HAVE TO HEAR HER SING. RB: *starts singing Friday* Everyone else: AHHHHHHH ACF: MY EARS! Hm. *puts dubstep glasses back on* Everyone else: A- Eh. It's better than her. RB: >:( Yumi: Aha! Aha! You got turned down... :p RB: Shut up, pink lightsaber d***o girl... Meanwhile Mochlum: (runs into CC's room) CCS HELP RB IS KILLING- CCs: (throws knife at Mochlum) Back RB: I'LL MURDER YOU GUYS WITH PINGAS! Bob: But- RB: Shut yo face. ACF: No. YOU shut your face. RB: Why should I? ACF: 'Cause I'm half cartoon, and *takes out mallet* I OWN A MALLET! *mallets RB* HAHA! Bob: Hold on! *opens door* Dante: Hey Bob. Bob: Hi Dante. Rigby: Dante? From- Video game monthly? Dante: Yup. Kh2: Your that guy from the Regular Show?? Dante: Yup and Bob is the best Call of Duty player I ever seen, he's gonna be on the cover. Bob: I knew if I played a game in they're I would be on the cover. ACF: But why did you chose COD? Bob: Its actually a pretty fun game now that you think of it. Wakko: *slaps Bob in the face* Don't say "fun" when your talking about COD!! CC00: I WANNA TALK SO I SAID THIS. (Bob and Wakko then get into an argument) ACF: SHUT UP. Bob and Wakko: ... ACF: Thank you. Mochlum: STOP FIGHTING! RB: YOUR NOT DEAD? Mochlum; Uh- RB: (throws knife at Moch) Mochlum: WHAT IS WITH THIS EPISODE AND PEOPLE MURDERING ME WITH KNIVES? RB; WHAT IS WITH YOUR FACE? Bob: Burn..... ACF: Indeed. Should I go- EVeryone else: NO! ACF: Fine. .... ACF: IT'S MALLET, ANVIL, AND MANVIL TIME! *starts malleting, anviling, and manviling RB* RB: (face falls off and turns into demon) Mochlum: THAT ISN'T RB! IT IS A DEMON DISGUISED AS RB TRYING TO RUIN OUR PARTY! IT MUST BE AN ANTI-PINKIE PIE DEMON! Pinkie Pie: It is my evil opposite (Eip Eiknip) in her crazy form! Eip Eiknip:; (throws knife at Mochlum) Tornadospeed: I like how both names are alliterations. Mochlum: NO ONE CARES! (throws knife at TS) Eip Eiknip: (throws ultra-huge knife at Mochlum) Mochlum: (throws ultra-huge knife at Eup Eiknip) (the knives collide causing an explosion) Eip Eiknip; THAT WAS MY LAST KNIFE! Mochlum: ME TOO! Bob: AND YOU DESTROYED THE BUNKER WHICH HAD MY LOST COD GAME! Mochlum: You will pay for copying my girlfriend.... and destroying my last knife! (inhales Eip Eiknip like Kirby) Bob Vs Wakko Bob:COD is actually a fun game. Wakko:No its not. Bob: *slaps Wakko* Wakko:Don't slap me!! *kicks Bob* *Wakko and Bob start beating eachother up* Wakko: *punches Bob in the face* *Wakko and Bob fall down into the basemet and beat eachother up* Bob: *upper cuts Wakko* Wakko: *Punches Bob in the stomach* *Bob pushes Wakko into the other Bunker* Bob:Heh heh... *Wakko Pushes Bob into the Other Bunker underground* Wakko: *beats Bob up* Lazlo:What's going on? Adman Lian:I don't know.. Eddy:Its a fight. Bob: *beats up Wakko* Wakko: *gets hurt* *Bob and Wakko fall inside a cannon* Eddy:Huh? *Bob and Wakko get launched into the Sky* Bob: *Beats Wakko up* Wakko: *beats Bob up* *they both fall into Justin Beiber's evil fortress* Justin Beiber: *sips tea* Wakko: *beats up Bob* Bob: *throws a chair at Wakko* Miley Cyrus: Hi Ya'll Bob: *picks up Miley Cyrus's foot and sticks it in Wakko's Nose* Wakko:Aaaaaahh! It stinks! *punches Bob* *Bob and Wakko beat eachother up and leave Justin Beiber's evil fortress* Bob: *walks across a bridge* Wakko: *jumps on Bob and starts to beat him up* Bob: *gets up and Upper cuts Wakko* *bridge begins to break, and Wakko and Bob fall off the bridge* Wakko: *beats up Bob while falling* Bob: *beats up Wakko while falling* *fall on an airplane* *Bob and Wakko beat eachother up and accidentally both fall of the plane* Bob: *beats up Wakko* Wakko: *upper cuts Bob* *Bob and Wakko beat eachother up, and fall down to the Bunker* Narrator: .....Meanwhile.... ACF: *gets up from the rubble* I can't believe Wakko and Bob are fighting over a VIDEO GAME. Ugh *facepalm* Hey Yakko, Dot! Wanna help me find them before it gets out of hand? Yakko and Dot: *gets up from rubble* Sure.. ACF: Good. NOW LET'S-A GO! *Wakko and Bob fall down to the Bunker* ACF: Well....That was quick. Bob: You die rawr :3 Wakko: *punches Bob in the stomach* Bob: *kicks Wakko in the face* *Wakko and Bob beat each other up* Bob: @Wakko You die you peice of crap! *beats up Wakko* Wakko: *beats up Bob* Bob: *punches Wakko* ACF: Alright. That's enough. *pulls Bob away from Wakko* Bob: But- ACF: NO BUTS. Bob: *mumbles* Mochlum: Guys, let's do no physical fight. I think right now is a proper time to do a GAME SHOW FIGHT! Bob and Wakko: What? (gameshow set randomly appears on top of regular set) Mochlum: QUEEESTION ONE! What is the most viewed video on Youtube? Bob and Wakko; How is that related? Mochlum: WRONG! It is Charlie Bit My Finger! NOW TIME FOR PHYSICAL CHALLENGE! IF YOU GUYS MOVE A MUSCLE, I'LL FLING 1,000 KNIVES AT YOU! Wakko: (holds breath) Bob: (breathes) Mochlum: YOUR HEART IS A MUSCLE! BOB FAILS! (throws knives at Bob) AND WAKKO, YOU HAVE TO USE YOUR CHEEK MUSCLES TO HOLD YOUR BREATH, SO YOU FAIL TOO! (throws knives at Wakko) Today's score is a tie! -2 to -2. Meanwhile Again... *more rumbling* CCs and Cream: *head boils to red* WILL YOU GUYS ******* SHUT THE **** UP?!?!?!?!!!! Narrator: Woah, CCs. You're getting real violent for a children's show- CCs and Cream: *points very sharp knife at the Narrator's Adam's apple* Narrator: *gulp* CCs and Cream: Speak one more ******* time... or face erasure. CCs and Cream: *drops knife and grabs the Narrator's neck...very tightly* Do I make my self clear? Narrator: .......... *CCs drops the Narrator and goes to bed* *meanwhile* RB: *walks to the living room* I iz back!!!!! ACF:Aww, god. RB: *brings out matches and lights the living room on fire* Wakko:Hey! I think CCs has a "Fire-Be Gone Ray" *Runs upstairs the CCs room* Wakko:Hey Wake up!! CCs: ........ *picks up a knife* Wakko:Uh...nevermind... *runs out CCs room* CCs: *walks over to door and sticks a knife on the door knob and goes back to bed* Mochlum: OMG A FIRE! (inhales the fire then blows it out on RB) RB: AAAAH! (bursts into flames and melts into death goop) Mochlum: (scoops her up with bottle and Zelda Item Get song plays) Navi: That is RB Goop. YOU EAT IT, YOU DIE! Mochlum: Yay (drinks it and gets Game Over screen) Faves:Yey (Passes Out) RB: *gets out of bottle* I'm Back to Normal! Oh and I invited some peeps! *opens door* *a million people run inside the Bunker*' RB:Heck Yes!! *sets kitchen on fire* Whooo! Whoo! Whooo! *runs to the bathroom* ACF: (gets a hose, and finds that it's ripped) Crap. Bob:I got this...... *puches Wakko in the fire* ACF: DUDE! SERIOUSLY?! Wakko:Aaaaaahh! Its burns! Its burns! *runs in circles while on fire* Get it off! Get it off! Kh2:Stop Drop and Roll! Wakko: *Stops, drops and rolls* Bob: Heh heh heh >:) Wakko:I'm gonna forget that happen. ACF: *slaps Bob in the face* DUDE! WTFUDGE?! Bob: Uh....Hehe hehe.... Wakko: *slaps Bob in the face again* DUDE! WTFUDGE! ACF:I already took care of that. Wakko:Oh......... ACF: .... Wakko: ..... Bob: ...... Wakko: ...... Bob: ....... *punches Wakko in the face* Tornadospeed: *randomly appears* Hey guys, have you tried the cake yet? Bob: Cake? *upper cuts Wakko* Can I try some? Wakko: Okay Ouch! Tornadospeed: OK this needs to stop. Anyone mind if I neuralyze them? ACF and Kh2cool: No. Tornadospeed: *takes out neuralyzer* *chooses settings* OK Bob and Wakko, look into this dot. Wakko: NOT UNTIL BOB ADMITS THAT CALL OF DUTY SUCKS Bob: *punches Wakko* NO IT DOES NOT!!! Tornadospeed: ....................................................................... Bob:I'm not going to let you force me to like Yakko or force me to stop liking COD, so Wakko's going to bed. Wakko:I am- Bob: (gives Wakko a dirty look) Wakko:I'm going to bed (walks upstairs) Bob:Problem solved. ACF: Just do it- Faves: (Suger-induced fit of rage) AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH (Starts beating up everyone and smacks everything with a baseball bat) Tornadospeed: (gets hit) ...I AM THE CHEESE! I AM THE BEST CHARACTER ON THE SHOW! (derp) ACF: *gets hit as well* .....Um.....Ow? Kh2:Arnold? Arnold? Where are you? Arnold: Roaarrr!!! :D (breaks roof open) ACF: D: Bob: My sticks are soiled... ACF: .....Oh..Kie.... Arnold: Roooarrr!!!! (jumps in Bunker and rolls over) Kh2: (rubs Arnold's belly) Miley Cyrus: Yeee Haw!!!! (sets the TV on fire) Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Awesome GO! Category:Awesomness Category:Epic Works! Category:Party Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Category:Video Games Category:Call of Duty